The present disclosure relates generally to analyzing webpages having asynchronous functionality. More specifically, the techniques described herein include executing asynchronous webpage elements and comparing resulting document object models.
A web crawler is a software program that browses the web for some specified purpose, such as indexing data and performing updates. Crawlers may save web pages they visit which are then processed by a search engine. In some instances, web crawlers can be used for validating links, as well as for web scraping.